


Infinitely Temporary

by mecchi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83line, Bittersweet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pillow Talk, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecchi/pseuds/mecchi
Summary: They might not last but it's okay.





	Infinitely Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is totally written on a whim. Am not a native English speaker so if something is out of place, do point them out and I'll fix them. Anyway, enjoy <3

He heard more than saw Heechul rummaging butt naked like a scoundrel but there was too much breath catching he had to do than focusing on what the other was up to. It was almost three in the morning but neither him nor Heechul were about to sleep. Instead, they had been up to do some catch up fucking because fuck their overlapping, blue balls inducing schedules. He would be sore tomorrow but there is no room for complaints when Heechul had hit that spot in him diligently as if it was his sole purpose of existing. Leeteuk couldn’t even be mad at himself when he had come prematurely just with Heechul’s light teasing earlier, too desperate to be fucked for _weeks_ to be embarrassed by it.  
  
He groaned and stretched his deliciously aching body when a soft towel hit him square in the face. Grunting his thanks because words were still hard, Leeteuk swiped it over his abs before sitting up and running the towel between his thighs. He definitely needed a shower but when his legs were still trembling from the force of his orgasm, wiping will do for now. Collapsing back on the bed, he let the towel fall to the floor, mind finally calm and silent. He turned a bit when Heechul sat on the bed, lit cigarette hanging from his mouth.  
  
“Don’t smoke in my room,” Leeteuk frowned.  
  
“The window is open,” Heechul replied nonchalantly as he exhaled and Leeteuk frowned harder as the outside breeze chilled the room.  
  
“I thought you stopped completely,” Leeteuk pouted.  
  
“Everyone needs one after a good hard fuck,” Heechul said straightforwardly, blowing out puffs of smoke. Leeteuk wouldn’t admit it out loud because it was unhealthy but God, did Heechul looked hot smoking, pink lips pursed as he rubbed his eyes using the heel of his palm with the offending stick held loosely between two fingers.  
  
“I’m that good of a lay then?” Leeteuk asked after he had been staring at Heechul’s lips for too long, obviously fishing for compliments.  
  
“Credits where credits are due,” Heechul replied as he tapped the cig onto a makeshift ashtray that was folded receipts from his bag. Leeteuk’s heart gave a little flip at the relaxed answer. Well, more like a huge leap actually and he had to bite the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from grinning like a loon. He heard Heechul snorted and somehow he knew that Heechul had caught on how hard he was trying to not show how pleased he was. It made his face burn a bit, surprisingly shy at being caught even though he had had Heechul all over him, inside him just minutes ago.  
  
“Stop making that constipated face,” Heechul said as he smoked the last of his cigarette and finally Leeteuk let his smile break free, dimple game on, as he turned his face to nuzzle Heechul’s side. There was mirth in Heechul’s eyes when Leeteuk glanced at him and Leeteuk couldn’t help but waggle his eyebrows, earning himself a deep rumble from the other.  
  
“You are ridiculous, Jungsoo,” Heechul said as he settled back in bed and Leeteuk was pulled into his arms. Leeteuk hummed as Heechul’s fingers absentmindedly traced the litter of lovebites on Teuk’s neck. Makeup will be hell tomorrow but Leeteuk couldn’t even find it in himself to care when he has Heechul’s arms around him. They lay in silence for long minutes before it was broken by Leeteuk himself.  
  
“Heechul ah, where do you think we will be in another ten years?” his tone was sombre in the dark and it took his own self by surprise at how sad he sounded. Heechul took too long to answer and Leeteuk was prepared to just let it go while he quietly berated himself in his head, feeling like he ruined their afterglow with his unnecessary question. Heechul did answer though, his voice deep and thoughtful.  
  
“I don’t even know where we will be next week, Jungsoo,”  
  
“Well, next week we have that-“  
  
“I didn’t meant it like that,” Leeteuk was a bit put off that his effort to try to make this seems less than what it is was cut off but he clamped his mouth shut anyway. He waited, knowing that Heechul, the smooth talker that he is, was trying to articulate his thoughts. Leeteuk waited with baited breath and he didn’t even know what kind of answer he was hoping for.  
  
“You understand this probably would not last forever?” Heechul said gently but to Leeteuk, he might as well have shouted it instead. He had the urge to hide his face because Heechul had answered seriously, not even making a joke about it and Leeteuk suddenly felt like he crashed down hard. He had waited for this, whatever this is, to end for years already, but instead, they keep coming back to each other after breakups and even once or twice while he was still in a relationship. He wasn’t proud to admit that fact but not even once did he have any regrets about it.  
  
“I know,” he hated how his voice cracked but Leeteuk doesn’t really know how to hide his feelings. He couldn’t lie, he couldn’t hide, he could only talk. ‘I wish we can be more than late night fucks’ he had wanted to say it then but it got stuck in his throat because he knew that if he said that, there will be no stopping Heechul. The only thing that Heechul hasn’t heard from him was that phrase and for years they had been circling round each other, waiting if the other would say it first. Apparently, they are both cowards.  
  
“Hey, hey, don’t think too hard,” Heechul’s fingers ran through his mess of a hair gently as if he was petting a crying child and Leeteuk curled up closer, trying to comfort himself because self soothe is what he did best. Heechul, seemingly used to his bouts of melancholy, gathered him in his arms and slung a leg over Leeteuk’s form.  
  
“Jungsoo?”  
  
“Hmm?” Leeteuk didn’t want to talk.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Heechul whispered and somehow Leeteuk was lightly comforted by the tone of Heechul’s voice.  
  
“Okay,”  
  
“Even if we part now, in fifty years, I will still be the one to light a cigarette and pour soju all over your grave,” Heechul continued to whisper and Leeteuk snorted, already feeling better because this was Heechul saying he would always be there, that even when they stopped being lovers _again_ , even when death separated them, he will be there for Leeteuk because they are more than boyfriends, more than casual lovers, more than soulmates. Leeteuk’s bruised heart seemed to mend itself because there’s nothing better that Heechul could say than this underlying promise weaved into light words.  
  
“Why would you think I’d be the one to die first? I might live longer than you,” Leeteuk said playfully, now feeling lighter than he was earlier.  
  
“You still don’t know why, Jungsoo?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I’m immortal,” and how could Leeteuk have resisted when Heechul was smiling that smile at him, all teeth and gum, eyes crinkling with humour and love. So he uncurled himself and kissed Heechul because that was the only logical response. Their lips met gently and to Leeteuk, who needs hot and heavy kisses when a kiss can be this sweet instead.  
  
And to Leeteuk, he didn’t even need to say words of love and he didn’t need Heechul to say them either because there are no words for whatever that is between them, nothing could come close to explaining what he felt for the other man. Nothing could compare to this feeling of his which was bigger than him, bigger than both of them, bigger than the universe itself.  
  
They might not last but it’s okay, Leeteuk thought, because Heechul would always be more than the world itself to him and he would be happy when the other is happy even when it’s not with him. Because that’s how much he loves Heechul. Simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> WITH ALL THE INTERACTIONS FOR THEIR SS7 IN LATIN AMERICA, HOW COULD I NOT WRITE? HOW?
> 
> actually, this piece started when I found this one phrase in my old phone's memo list of possible prompts for my old fandom. I thought it suited them well so I adapted lol.
> 
> The actual phrase is 'in fifty years, i would be the one to light this cancer stick on your grave,' but was said maliciously instead. I used to write lots of angst lol
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
